Too Little Too Late
by SireItIsDarkNeon
Summary: This was it. This was the moment. My last chance. Rated T just to be safe.


"If someone believes that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace"

This was it. This was the moment. My last chance.

"K-kuki!" I yell out. She gives a solemn glance towards me as she slowly walks up to me. We both meet in the middle of the aisle and I can feel all eyes on us.

"Kuki..." I start again. She immediately hugs me stopping me from continuing.

"Thank you Wally, for being the best friend a girl can ask for. I don't know what I would do without my best friend." She said sweetly. I plead silently, feeling a lump in my throat. It can't be too late. It can't be. I've always always loved her.

She slowly let go of our embrace and whispered a soft 'thank you Numbuh 4' before walking back to the front with her soon to be husband.

I remained still in the middle of the hallway unaware if all the people were still staring at me. I couldn't- wouldn't process what just happened. This has to be all a dream. There's no way I lost her. I've loved her for so long... I've always loved her and looked out for her. I've always been waiting on the sidelines for her. I've always been waiting...

I ran out of the chapel with tears stinging my eyes regretting every missed chance. Regretting every moment leading up to now. Why. I'm courageous when it comes to every thing else. So why couldn't I just confess to her once? I lost her and there was nothing I could do.

I cried. Hard. It felt like an eternity passed by. An eternity would pass by without Kuki. I knew it. I always knew I wanted her but I waited because I was scared of rejection. Well, now I know this is much more painful than any rejection. Now she's gone forever. I will forever be her best friend and that's all I'll ever be.

I could feel my heart physically aching and crying out for her but she belongs to someone else now. He did it fair and square... It wasn't like he was a bad guy. Nor did he "steal" her from me. She was never mine to begin with. I never confessed to her, he did and why wouldn't she give him a chance? There was no one stopping her...

It was all my fault... It was all my fault...

I fell to my knees with tears treating down my face, looking around aimlessly as if Kuki would come and heal my broken heart. But of course she wouldn't, why should she?

"KUKIIIIII!" I agonized over her repeating her name over and over again until I couldn't breathe anymore. Until I had no more strength anymore.

In the next instant my world began to shake violently. At first I thought I was just going insane but everyone around me was also yelling. The buildings we're crumbling. The earth beneath me was splitting in two right under my feet. That's when I fell deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. And the only word that could fall from my lips was 'Kuki'.

"Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4? Wally? Waaaaaaaally? Wake up!"

I could hear a sweet voice calling out to me. I must have died in that hole. I knew it.

"Kuki..." I sighed.

"Uh... Yeah?" She said confused. Then I knew. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly.

"Kuuuuki" I heard in a loving mocking voice. Numbuh 2, 5, and 1 were laughing hysterically.

"So were you dreaming about smooching Kuuuuki?" Numbuh 2 mocked again as Numbuh 1 and 5 made kissy faces.

I could feel my face get 10* degrees hotter. "I-I was not!" Waving my hands everywhere.

"Suuuuuuure baby" Numbuh 5 laughed. The three of them made their way out, talking about grabbing a hotdog and some fries. That left me to properly calm down.

"Soooooo" Kuki started "why we're you calling out my name?" She said with much innocence.

"Uhhhh" I could feel myself getting hotter again. "N-nothing you cruddy-" but I stopped. That dream really messed me up. What if that happens one day? What if I wait too long? But I mean I don't want to tell her right now. I mean it's not like I know what I'm feeling-

But then she looks at me with those beautiful sparkling eyes filled with worry and curiosity. And as much as I try to deny it I do know what I'm feeling. I... I love this crazy girl. I love her. I love her. My heart screams out for her, something my mouth will never do.

"Wally?" She says quietly with concern. I smile to myself thinking about this amazing idiotic girl. Maybe not today but I promise myself I won't make the same mistake my dream self made. I will tell her.

"Hey you cruddy girl, you wanna play some video games?"

"Hehehe of course! It's gonna be fun beating you again!" She ran out of the room laughing and giggling.

"I'M SETTING UP MARIO KART" she yells from the other room.

I laugh to myself and yell some light hearted insults and that I'm coming. And one day I will Kuki. I promise I won't lie to myself anymore. One day I'm gonna tell you that I love you, you cruddy girly girl.


End file.
